Odin Borson (Earth-616)
| Abilities = God of Wisdom: Vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. Master Combatant: Odin was a formidable hand to hand combatant Master Tactician: His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. Asgardian Mystical Combatant: Odin was also extremely adept at wielding his vast energy powers during combat situations. Odin was extremely skilled at using Asgardian magic, surpassing even that of Karnilla or the Enchanters, as well as the Sorcerer Supreme, weapons, and items. | Strength = At his peak, Odin possesses sufficient strength to lift up to 75 tons. | Weaknesses = Once every year, Odin was forced to under take the Odinsleep; a state of deep sleep where he recharged the Odinforce but left him as vulnerable as a mortal. The duration of the Odinsleep varied from time to time; sometimes it was a single night while other occasions were for more than a week. Odin is not completely omniscient, or move worlds. Odin has also himself claimed multiple times that love is the one emotion he has no control over, as it is the "universal equalizer" and permeates all beings, mortal or immortal. Despite his limitations and weaknesses, such as the need for the Odinsleep annually, Odin is nonetheless the most powerful mythological god still active today. After his son, Thor, surpassed him and gained his power, Thor’s strength exceeded even that of Odin, making him essentially the most powerful mythological god still active today, and Thor grows stronger daily through more and more training, knowledge and experience. Unfortunately Thor lost the Odin Force and the power of the Runes after his Rebirth, but the reason is yet unknown. | Equipment = Odin normally wore Asgardian battle armor. He also at times wore a blue cloak with a wide brimmed hat covering his missing left eye, at which times it was said he went by the name Grimner. * Draupnir: Odin also wore Draupnir (the "Odinring") as a symbol of supremacy. The specific properties of the ring are as yet unknown. | Transportation = * Skipbladnir: a Viking-style long-boat whose enchanted sales and oars enabled it to navigate the "sea of space". Its mystical properties enabled Asgardians to ride it safely without any natural protection from the vacuum of space. Skipbladnir could be mystically shrunk to the size of a fist. * Sleipnir: Odin rode the eight-legged steed Sleipnir, who could fly through the air at incredible speeds. | Weapons = * Gungnir: ("The Spear of Heaven"), which was made of Uru, a metal unique to the dimension of Asgard. The origin of this three-pronged spear was unknown. Odin enchanted the spear to return to his hand when thrown. Gungnir had no powers on its own; rather, it served as a conduit through which Odin could channel his power. * Thrudstok: a power scepter, a small mace. Like Gungnir, it was made of Uru. Thrudstok had no powers on its own; rather, it served as a conduit through which Odin could channel his power. *'Odinsword': the Over Sword of Asgard. A special weapon. It was a giant-sized sword that, if ever unsheathed, it was said, that "the end of the universe is at hand". | Notes = *Odin was sometimes erroneously said to be Loki's biological father, although various comics reiterate the mythological position that Loki was not related to Odin or Thor by blood. | Trivia = * Munin: Odin's raven, flew through the Nine Worlds gathering information which it conveyed to Odin. * Hugin: Another raven, which performed the same function, was somehow killed while investigating Surtur's latest plot against Asgard. * Freki & Geri: Odin's two intelligent wolves who served him. | Links = * Odin at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * ''Odin at the Pantheon Database }} Category:Deities Category:One Eye Category:Council of Godheads members Category:Immortals Category:Asgardians Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Magicians Category:Odinson Family Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dimensional Rulers